Time to Cool Off
by Nightingale1896
Summary: What happens when Rose and Scorpious are left alone in a hot tub? Rated M for smut. lots of smut.
1. time to cool off

Rose sighed walking down the corridors of Hogwarts her best friends Albus and Scorpious at her sides. It was only two days before they left Hogwarts for the last time. Today had been exceptionally hot and they were desperate to cool down.

"Can you guys believe that we are almost out of school?" She asked her companions

"After _those_ finals?" Albus joked "Yeah I can believe that I'm done"

"I can believe it but I almost don't want it to be true." Scorpious sighed putting his arm over Rose's shoulders "when school ends I won't get to see my favorite Gryffindor all the time anymore."

"And I won't get to see my favorite Slytherin who isn't related to me" Rose laughed leaning her head into his shoulder.

Albus laughed before going dead quiet and stopping in his tracks.

"What's wrong Al?" Rose asked walking back to her cousin

"Nothing is _wrong_ Rosie. I just had a great idea! "

"Are you going to share or keep us wondering?" Scorpious laughed

"Answer me this Scorp, what floor are we on?"

Scorpious looked around "I'm pretty sure we are on the third floor… not sure though I wasn't paying attention while wondering aimlessly"

"Yep third floor. And have you ever seem that door over there before?"

This time Rose was the one who looked around "Is that what I think it is?"

"The room of requirement! And I don't know about you but I _require_ a place to cool off!" Albus said heading towards the door. "I thought this was the right hall so I kept thinking and thinking that we needed a place to cool down and this door appeared." He said excitedly as he opened the door.

Inside was an immense swimming pool. Not to mention the hot tub.

"But Al… None of us has on swimming clothes…." Rose said skeptically. Right as Al opened his mouth to reply, a rack of swim wear appeared on the wall. "Never mind" Rose laughed skipping over.

"This place almost reminds me of the hotel I stayed at in London last year…" Scorpious said before grabbing a pair of swim trunks and heading for the changing rooms. Albus was not far behind him.

Rose was left alone to choose her bathing suit, which quite frankly were all sort of slutty. Each and every one showed more cleavage than she has thought possible not to mention all of the lace. Rose gave an exasperated sigh and just grabbed one blindly before walking to the changing rooms.

Rose looked at herself in the mirror. _There is no way that this is actually me_ she thought seeing the reflection. She was in a simple red bikini with flowery white lace covering it. Something about it made her look at least 3 inches taller and the top made her chest look very, very nice.

She laughed nervously and walking back out to the pool. The boys were already there splashing around on the deeper end of the pool. Just as she started to wonder when they would notice what she was wearing Scorpious happened to glance up.

He blinked a few times and his mouth had fallen slightly open. "What… What is _that_" he sputtered.

Albus turned around to see what he was talking about and laughed "_That _Scorpious is a girl in a bathing suit."

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a bikini before Scorp." Rose said blushing slightly. Scorpious shook his head to clear it muttering "Yeah, I know"

She laughed and took a few steps back before running and jumping into the pool beside them. As her head bobbed above the surface it occurred to her how much shorter she was than the two boys.

Scorpious laughed and held out his arm to steady her so she didn't flail about. She grabbed it gratefully and smiled.

They played around for a few hours before Albus sighed and got out of the pool "sorry guys but I gotta go pack I haven't gotten around to it yet..."

"Good job Al!" Rose yelled sliding to sit on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in. "I think im going to stay here for a bit longer to relax. That hot tub is looking better by the second"

"Alright. Hey Scorp you coming back with me?"

"Unlike you I packed days ago. I think I am just going to chill here for a while."

"Fine with me. See you two later!" he laughed before getting changed and leaving.

Rose got up and walked over to the hot tub. She slid into the warm water and sighed with delight. She put her arms on the wall behind her and leaned her head back.

"See you later Scorp I'm going to take a nap" she laughed

"Oh no you don't!" Scorpious called running over and hopping into the pool beside her.

"I can't let you fall asleep and drown in a hot tub! I like you far too much for that to happen."

"Really? Come on scorp! I need to relax! I'm going to be working in Uncle George's shop all summer. I'm not going to get another chance to just relax… "

"Come here…" he said sliding over to her "I'll give you a back rub to make you feel better, because honestly drowning does not seem like the best way to relax."

She moved to where she was sitting in front of him and mover her hair out of the way of her shoulders "I guess that makes sense." She was glad that he couldn't see her face turning red. Rose may have been his best friend but that did not mean that she hadn't noticed how attractive he was. He was very tall and slim but muscular at the same time. He had the amazing washboard abs of an athlete his hair was a beautiful pale blond and his eyes were a gray that made them seem almost like molten silver.

He moved his hands up and down her back rubbing the places where she was tense and working them out with his thumbs. He smiled every time she moaned in pleasure. He had to resist the urge to simply fuck her right then. The fact of the matter was that Scorpious had been in love with Rose for as long as he could remember. Ever since he met her on the train. He had fallen for her head over heels and was determined to tell her before the end of school. He moved a strand of her long red hair over her shoulder. His fingers brushed the side of her neck as he did making her shiver.

Scorpious cleared his throat and slid out from behind her trying to find a position that his the tent that was forming in his pants.

"Merlin's beard Scorp that was amazing…" she sighed rolling her shoulders back and moving her hair so that it was behind her again. It didn't take her long to notice his erection but she thought she would make him suffer for a bit. If he wanted her he would have to make the first move.

"Thanks. I have been told I have a gift." He said grinning his cockiest grin. "hey I didn't mention this before but you look amazing in that bathing suit."

"Thanks! I've been told I have a gift" she said mimicking his cockiness

"Oh really? Prove it." He said moving closer. He got even harder at the thought.

"Hey now… we can't go skipping bases now can we?" she said seductively. She moved so she was sitting on his lap facing him.

"I guess we can't" he sighed his heart beat speeding up. He couldn't hold back any more, he leaned up and kissed her. it was slow at first but it got increasingly more passionate. He cupped her face with one hand with the other attempted to undo her top.

Rose giggled when he grunted with frustration and reached her hands back to undo it for him. He took the scrap of cloth and tossed it over his shoulder. He looked down at her now bare breasts as they floated and bounced in the bubbling water.

"Like what you see?" she said leaning down for another kiss

"More than like" he mumbled against her lips his hands moved down her sides gently barely even touching her, just enough to make her shiver. She took one of his hands and slid it up to her breast letting him rub his thumb in circles around her nipple. She moaned in pleasure and leaned into him even more.

She reached her hands down under the water and began to stroke him through his trunks. He gasped and shifted so that she had more room to touch him. She giggled and slid off of his lap. "Stand up." She said seductively. He did and she smiled at him before slowly, teasingly, she slid his pants down. She gasped when she saw the whole of his erection before her.

"Like what you see?"

Rose simply nodded and moved him so he was sitting on the edge of the tub and she was kneeling on the bench in from of him. She bit her lip and smiled leaning her head down to take him in her mouth.

Scorpious moaned with delight and pleasure as she moved slowly up and down his cock letting her tongue swirl around the tip. It wasn't too long before he arched back and exploded into her mouth. He looked down to see her smiling at him. He got hard again just looking at her.

He stood up and pulled her into him kissing her more passionately than he thought physically possible. He started to rub her through her bottoms and she moaned and her hips moved closer to him.

"Your turn" he said ripping the bottoms off of her and tossed them aside. He rubbed his fingers along her folds and clit causing her to gasp. He moved her so she was sitting on the bench of the tub. She opened her legs wide.

"Please?" she moaned softly. He quickly obliged moving his cock to her opening. He stayed like that for a moment teasing her "Scorpious… I need you in me." She sounded almost desperate. He smiled and pushed in causing her to moan even louder than before. He began to thrust into her slowly letting her pleasure build until she came for the first time. Her pulsing pussy felt so good. He continued to thrust into her at the same speed.

"Harder!" she whimpered "Faster. Faster. Faster! " he smiled and did so thrusting into her faster and faster. He lifted one of her legs so he could go deeper making her scream his name.

Scorpious felt like he was going to burst but held back. He lifted her other leg and slammed his whole cock into her. He felt his balls hit her ass then drew almost all the way out before thrusting right back in. Rose screamed again before her second orgasm. Scorpious unable to hold back any longer burst inside her and collapsed next to her breathing heavily.

"I love you Rose Weasley." He said raggedly

"I love you too Scorpious. I always have."

He smiled and moved so that she was leaning on him their hands interlaced. He had her now and he was never going to let go.


	2. note from the author!

Okay guys so i have had a few people ask me to write more smut (either connected to this and have it have more chapters or just new smut) and i really don't know if i should... I would REALLLLLLLYYY like some input so i don't write awesome smut without anyone wanting to read it other than myself because being the only one to read your smut is sorta lame... any-who i just thought i would ask you to review and send your opinion!


	3. summer nights

Summer Nights

**This one is a sort of test run... if i dont like how it is going or you guys dont like it i may not write more on this story line ill just make new stuffs!**

* * *

School ended and the trio of friends parted (quite reluctantly) for the summer. That is until Albus invited Scorpious to come stay at the burrow with them for the next month.

James was furious that Harry, Ginny and Hermione (Ron was decidedly left out of the decision making process) had allowed a malfoy to stay with the family for such a long time without consulting the rest of the family first but Rose was simply delighted by the prospect. Ever since that day in the room of requirements she had been dying to be alone with him once more.

"that slimy weasel will probably poison and kill us all" James had shouted upon finding out that his least favorite Hogwarts student was going to be living in the same house as him for the last months of summer.

"I am sure he won't." Albus assured his elder brother "He is mainly coming because his house is huge and empty. That and Dad and Ron said that Rose and I can't just hang out at his place until summer is over and we get to actually work at the ministry"

"YOU WOULD LEAVE ROSIE IN THE SAME HOUSE AS HIM?!"

"Calm down. They are friends. They happen like each other. But not like that." If only he knew

"Rose has beaten you in enough fist fights for you to know that she can handle herself. She isn't a little girl anymore. And I really love the concern you have for me being there."

"However gross and demented Malfoy may be I highly doubt he would try getting you in his bed. Rose on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it. If it makes you feel better just make sure you keep an eye on him." Albus had walked away after that and not four hours later Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy sat awkwardly at the table in the burrow as they had dinner.

James kept his eyes trained on Malfoy who was sitting abnormally close to Rose. So close in fact that he was almost sure that their chairs were pushed together.

Rose had been sneaking glances at Scorpious all night and little did he know that almost every time she looked away he was glancing at her as well. The both of them lusting and longing for each other. Waiting for a moment where they might be alone for more than a few moments.

"So Scorpious? What do you plan on doing now that you are out of school?" Ginny asked him trying her hardest to be friendly.

"Actually I have been accepted to an internship at St. Mungos that will last for the next year and after that I plan on becoming a full healer."

"Good for you. I don't think I had any real plan at all still when we left school." Albus silently thanked his mother for being polite. Ron was glairing daggers at his sister and like James had noticed the closeness of his daughter and the young Malfoy.

"How about a girlfriend?" Ron asked suspiciously "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well… there is this one girl that I like. Maybe love. But I don't think she is exactly available to me."

Roses eyes widened at that and she almost choked on her pumpkin juice. "WHAT?" she sputtered.

Albus just laughed "Rosie and I were under the impression that you swung the opposite direction if you know what I mean mate."

"Maybe I _don't_ have to worry about Rose after all…" James mused with a slight smile

There was a slight pause before all of the adults in the room asked "Why would you have to worry about Rose?" in very serious tones.

"Well you are allowing a Slytherin Prick- offence intended Malfoy- to sleep under the same roof as the girl that he basically follows around like a lost puppy. Then again… maybe he has been following Albie?"

Everyone ignored James after that and the rest of dinner whet fairly smoothly.

Rose was in the kitchen doing dishes when strong arms wrapped around her waist "Guess who"

"What are you doing Scorp? My family will kill you if they think anything is up."

"What if I want to be caught? What if I want Rose Weasley to be mine forever and have it to where no one else has a say?"

"I would tell you that no matter what I do my family has a say. I'm a Weasley. We can't get out of family that easily."

"To hell with family! Run away with me!" he whispered in her ear before trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

Rose moaned slightly "Scorpious, we can't just run away. It wouldn't work."

"But you want it to" Rose took a moment to think about his words only to find that she almost DID want it. Want to be with him forever.

"I would also love to see the sky turn green and the grass blue. But that won't happen either" She tried to stay strong (and clothed) and resist him while she knew that her parents were in the next room over.

"I am going to finish the dishes and you are going to meet me in the greenhouse in twenty minutes." She whispered before continuing her work. Scorpious smirked and walked back out of the kitchen.

Rose slipped out of the back door and headed towards the greenhouse hoping that Scorpious had found some excuse to go outside. As she walked into the warm building she gasped. The grass on the ground had been turned blue and the bewitched sky above her was green. A small bubble of laughter escaped her lips and she began to look around.

"Run away with me." He said stepping into her view. He walked over to her and leaned down kissing her gently and softly.

"Maybe one day." She mumbled against his lips. He deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer to him. "Maybe today…" she managed to get out between frantic kisses. She could feel him smile against her lips as he lifted her so that her legs were around his waist and he walked them deeper into the greenhouse.

Rose figured that he had enchanted a path somewhere that he could follow without sight because he did not run into a single bush or tree. Eventually he stopped walking and began to lower them onto the grass. She grabbed her wand and muttered a few contraceptive spells on both of them as he began to undo her jeans. She sighed in anticipation as he slid them down her legs and chucked them behind her.

He had a habit of doing that, Rose noticed, he would just toss her clothes away. As far away as he could. She giggled and leaned up catching his bottom lip, pulling him into another kiss. They broke apart just long enough to get their shirts over their heads and for him to whisper "Run away with me" once more. Rose even got his pants off without breaking the kiss.

Rose bucked her hips up to his trying to communicate to him that she wanted him in her and that therefore they may have to stop kissing. He smiled into her again before leaning up and sliding her underwear off and his right after.

Rose gave him a sultry smile and leaned up to his ear "_yes_" Scorpious's eyes widened a fraction before his lips crashed onto hers yet again.

Rose rolled them over so that she straddled him and she slid herself onto his rock hard member. Scorpious groaned in pleasure as she began moving up and down on him. Moans escaped her lips and he began to thrust up into her as she moved up and down, causing her to scream out with her first orgasm of the night.

Scorpious flipped back over so he could simply pound into her harder. Her moans became quick heavy breaths as he thrusted faster and she couldn't keep up. His thrusts became more frantic as he reached his climax. One last hard thrust sent them both into coursing orgasms.

Scorpious sighed and kissed Rose again. She curled into him and laid her head on his bare chest. They stayed like that for a while before realizing that someone would eventually come looking for them. They stood up silently looking for clothes and getting dressed again. Rose used a cover up spell that she had learned fifth year on them both so it wasn't so obvious what had just happened.

"I really would rather not have you killed by morning" she said when he questioned what she was doing.

They continued a pattern like that for the next few weeks. Whenever Scorpious was not at the hospital and they could get some time away, they would sneak to the greenhouse or to some other secluded spot and ravage each other until they were too exhausted to continue.

* * *

_** okay so i hope you guys liked it! i had not thought about making it a multi chapter thing until a few of my friends said it would be a good idea and a few of you agreed with them soooo here it is! sorry it isnt as smutty as i intended... lots of family in this one. but hey what is fanfiction without a bit of a story line? okay wellllll**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**I thought i would let you know that i am going to continue the story! i will try to post something every week from here on out! if it is gunna be a little late i plan on letting you all know so keep an eye out for chapter 3! (spoiler! someone is gunna find out!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_i really have no reason why it took me so long to do this chapter other than the fact that i sortof forgot about it... sorry guys ill try to stay more on top of this! and thanks to everyone how likes and reviews_****___!_**

Rose awoke to a loud pop on the other side of the room. She opened her eyes just enough to see Albus standing near the door with a slightly annoyed look on his face. She closed her eyes again and rolled over. After being with Scorpious almost all night, sleep was one of the only two things on her mind.

"Seriously Rose? You aren't even awake yet! That is hardly the way to go about your first day at work!"

"I don't start till monday" she whined

"It IS monday"

Rose shot out of bed like a rocket and dressed in under three minutes. "Why didn't you START with that fact!" she yelled trying not to get to stressed with the fact that she had overslept. _I will yell at Scorpious for that later…. It is all his fault that I was awake so late anyways…_ she smiled at the memory and rushed past Albus- who was still standing in the doorway- and into the bathroom.

"What time is it?!" she called to Albus as she brushed through her mane of hair.

"about seven twenty."

"I have to be at work in TEN MINUTES!? FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! IM LATE!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Albus laughed walking into the bathroom. He pulled out his wand and murmured something that caused her hair to untangle itself and look nice.

"Not that kind of late!" _I hope!_ She added silently

After a few more flicks of the wand she was ready to go to work. She was officially an auror.

"Let's go let's go! You are going to make me late as well! how bad would it look if WE of all new recruits came in late? Our fathers would not be able to help us then."

"What are you waiting for then!" Albus took the arm that she had extended and simply side along apperated with her. Rose was much better at apperation than Albus and he knew it.

Rose smiled as she walked into the office she knew a lot of what she did for a while after she was assigned her mentor would be paperwork and simple side jobs. Then she would have a year of field training another year with her mentor being there less and less then she would be assigned a partner and would be an official auror.

She slid her wand in her pocket and paused. There was a crinkle in her coat pocket. She reached in an pulled out a small note.

_Have a great first day Rosie! Don't get too worked up and make sure I don't end up seeing you at St. Mungo's at any point ever for anything work related. I will see you tonight with a special surprise! Be at my flat at 10 o' clock sharp! _

_ ~S.M_

_P.S. I accidentally left my shirt at your place last night could you bring that with you?_

Rose smiled. It wasn't the sort of lovey dovey note you might expect a man that you have been shagging for a year and a half to write you but it was so _Scorpious_ that she couldn't even complain.

She put the note back in her pocket with a smile.

"I am head auror Cho Chang. Your mentors will be assigned much like the way you were sorted into your houses at Hogwarts. You will be called in alphabetical order by last name, you will come stand near me I will announce your partner and you will go join he or she." The woman who entered sounded so much like Professor McGonagall that Rose couldn't help but smile. Albus nudged Rose as if to tell her he thought the same.

The list of new aurors was nowhere near as long as the list of first years. There were only about twenty new aurors but Rose being a Weasley was still last in line. She kept hearing all of the most famous and badass aurors being called off to be mentors and by the time it got to her she figured she would get one of the guys who weren't that good at training.

"Weasley, Rose" Chang called. Rose walked up to her and waited for her mentors name to be called. Cho looked at her roster and seemed almost surprised. She paused before repeating the name to everyone else. Rose felt like she had been waiting for ages when Cho finally called out "Harry Potter."

Rose gasped in surprise and walked over to her uncle who stood fairly close to the back.

"I thought you and dad weren't training anymore?"

"Your father wanted to be sure you got the best training you could get. Not to mention he wanted you safe. He was going to request to be your mentor but they don't allow immediate family to mentor each other. So he asked me to do it."

"That is BRILLIANT!" she laughed giving him a hug. "You are the best auror the ministry has had in AGES and _I _get to be trained by you!" Harry laughed with his niece for a moment before leading her away to sign a bunch of legal papers and such.

Rose looked at her watch _9:30_ _I hope he won't care that I'm early… _just to be safe she apperated to the front door of his apartment and knocked (instead of literally just popping in) Scorpious opened the door a few moments later with both a delighted and horrified expression on his face

"Whats wrong scorp?" Rose whispered. But he just shook his head and motioned for her to come in.

"Hey! Look who else decided to stop by!" He called into the living room after giving her an apologetic look

Rose curiously walked into the room and nearly grimaced "Hi James! What are you doing here?"

James got up to hug his cousin "My girlfriend is in the hospital and I figured Scorpious might be able to tell me what is going on… they told me that only family could know for the moment."

"That's BRILLIANT! I mean the you having a girlfriend part. Not the her being sick part…"

"Yeah… I figured. Anyway what brings you here Rosie?"

"well I won a bet and now Scorp owes me a homemade meal and he has to watch chickflicks with me"

James almost laughed at that "what was the bet?"

Scorpious sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I bet her that she couldn't beat me in an arm wrestling contest." James outright laughed. "Alright" he said "you guys have fun with that… im going to go pester the people at till I can see my girl." He laughed again before disapperating

"that could have gone a lot worse…" Scorp sighed. "if James were the first to find out I think he might ACTUALLY kill me. And then you." Rose walked over and gave him a hug. "but he wont find out. And even if he does, I have enough dirt on him to keep him quiet for a long time."

"Weasley, you scare the hell out of me sometimes."

"I know" she whispered leaning up on her tip toes to give him a kiss. He pulled her closer to him and eventually picked her up, carried her to the bedroom and lay the both of them down. Rose stripped herself of her clothes as fast as she could and, after hungrily watching her, Scorpious did the same.

A sultry smile creeped onto Rose's face as she knelt down in front of him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Scorpious moaned with pleasure as her tongue swirled around his massive cock. She licked her way up and down hi shaft stopping only to kiss the tip. She reached one hand down to massage her clit and used the other to keep steady in front of him.

Right when he was about to burst Rose took the tip of his cock in her mouth, wet it, let it go then gently blew on it. He exploded with a loud moan all over her face and bare chest. Scorpious looked down at her and before he knew it he was rock hard all over again. He moved them so that he was on top of her and before she could even utter a sound he had slipped inside of her causing an immediate scream of pleasure.

Scorpious grunted as he pounded his entire dick into her harder and harder. Faster and faster as she commanded. She grasped the comforter under her trying to find some sort of support but to no avail with one final thrust Scorpious sent her into the biggest orgasm she had ever had.

She lay there panting for a few moments before he slowly starts sliding in and out of her again. She raised herself enough to kiss him as he did. Each thrust was rewarded by a moan or scream and shortly thereafter they both cascaded into a second orgasm.

"Scorpious…. " Rose whispered kissing him again. She kissed him long and hard. When they finally broke apart he railed kisses down her neck, over her breasts, down her stomach, and to her most sensitive areas. He smiled cockily as his tongue flicked over her clit causing her to gasp in delight.

They heard a faint *POP* in the other room and quickly looked at eachother wondering if it had actually been heard

"YO Scorp?" Albus called walking towards the bedroom "James said you actually lost a-" he cut off as he saw just what had been happening "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpious immediately moved himself as to hide Rose behind him as best he could but she decided that if Albus was going to know he might as well hear it from both of them.

She crawled up behind Scorpious and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Albus…well… ummm….. Rosie and I…" Scorpious was muttering

"We have been sleeping together since the last day of school." Rose cut in. she was not one for beating around the bush. And either way she _knew _Albus, he wouldn't want to hear some lame half assed lie as to how they came to be in the situation that they were in now.

"We didn't want to tell anyone because, well… simply my dad. He would lock me in a dungeon before allowing me to be with a malfoy. And if he found out all of the things that a certain malfoy had done to me….wellll let's just say that Scorp here would no longer be among the living."

Albus had been steadily turning redder and redder as his Weasley temper flared up (although he was technically a potter, his mom was a Weasley) "You mean to tell me that my two best friends have been shagging without my knowledge for the last SIX MONTHS?!"

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm down a bit. "Please get dressed and meet me in the living room so we can talk about this properly." He said before he turned and walked out.

"That could have gone a lot worse" Rose said as she climbed off the bed and searched for her clothes.

"Yeah. He could have used an unforgiveable on us both but he didn't. so all is well right?" Scorpious said sarcastically.

"This is ALBUS we are talking about here. Be glad it was him not James or one of our fathers! Albus is our friend. He probably isn't even mad that we have been sleeping together, just that we didn't tell him. I mean when was the last time we didn't tell him something?"

"Never. We tell him everything."

"Exactly" Rose sighed as she tugged on her shirt and jeans. She noticed that Scorpious had not moved from his spot on the bed so she flicked her wand making his clothes fly at him. He glared at her when his pants hit him in his face, but he took the hint and got dressed.

Rose didn't wait for him to be finished before walking out into the other room. She looked at her cousin as she sat down beside him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered "I am so sorry you found out like that. I'm sorry we didn't just tell you. We were scared you wouldn't approve…"

"does he make you happy Rosie?" he asked. Rose nodded. "Then why wouldn't I approve? I just found out that the two people I love most in the world have been lying to me for six months. That is why I'm mad at you."

"I know it's not any consolation but, you are the person I love most in the world."

"Even above Scorp?" he asked skeptically

"family trumps lovers." She answered causing him to chuckle. "I'm still mad at you. But thanks Rosie." He said kissing the top of her head.

Albus stood up as Scorpious walked into the room. Albus moved to where the two boys were standing just a couple feet apart. They stood there for a moment before Scorpious tried to speak "Al I-" He was cut off as Albus punched him square in the jaw. "That was for fucking my cousin." He said throwing a second punch "and that is for lying to me about it."

Scorpious stood stunned with his hand on his jaw. Rose could see a small trickle of blood from the left hand corner of his mouth and a bruise spreading over his left cheek.

"I think I said all that I needed to. I'll see you guys later." And with a second *POP* Albus was gone.

Rose walked over to Scorpious and gave him a hug. "He approves." She whispered causing him to snort in disbelief "What gave you that impression?" he said indicating his jaw.

"He told me. He asked me if you made me happy and I told him you did and he asked 'then why wouldn't I approve' which is the same as saying the words 'I approve'."

"Well you aren't the one that got punched. I'd say he isn't too happy about it." Rose chuckled at him and pulled his wand from his back pocket. She whispered the healing charm he had taught her and the bruise on his cheek went away. "better?" she asked

He leaned down and kissed her "much" was the last word he said before they were once again on their way to his bedroom with their clothes dropping all the way there.

They spent the rest of the night doing what they did best and before they knew it they were too exhausted to continue and they fell asleep cuddled against each other.


End file.
